What I Really Meant To Say
by IceRose92
Summary: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up. femslash chelsrae
1. Seeing Her Again

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. So there's really no need to sue.**

**Summary****: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up.**

**878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**What I Really Meant to Say**

They had been apart for almost two years now. Somedays it didn't feel that long. Somedays it felt longer. Losing Chelsea had left a gaping hole in Raven's heart. Every minute since the breakup was torture to Raven.

Raven hadn't seen her since that day. They had been planning to go to the same college so they could be together. Plus they had both agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out and that's not really what they wanted. They'd broken up about a week before high school graduation. Something about how Chelsea thought Raven was in love with Eddie. To Raven it was a ridiculous argument.

The next week they had graduated after ignoring each other through school. They were off to different colleges. Raven was going to NYU. She heard that Chelsea had "followed" her to New York. Personally she thought Chels was probably in Miami. She used to want to go to college there.

There were many failed attempts on Raven's part to pick up the phone and take back all the horrible things she had said. To forgive all the horrible things Chelsea had said. To beg for one more chance. No. Her pride was too big for that. Plus she had no way of getting in touch with the girl. She was off at college. She had an unknow number (Raven knew this for a fact for she had searched endlessly for any sign of existance) and a new life.

Spring break had finally arrived. Spring break meant parties. Parties that Chelsea wouldn't be at even if she was in New York or attending NYU. Chels had never been fond of loud parties.

Raven was satanding at the punch bowl at some random party. She wasn't expecting it to happen.

She should have known her luck would run out eventually. As she turned from the bowl she found herself lost in those brown eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long.

She was standing so close that Raven could hear her breathing...even over the party noises (maybe it was hers..she couldn't be sure). Could feel the heat coming from her body. The smallest movement would have resulted in brushing up against one another. If that happened, Raven was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself.

**It took me by surprise**

**When I saw you standing there**

**Close enough to touch**

**Breathing the same air**

Her hair was pulled back except for a few strands framing her face. She had grown quite a bit, exceeding Raven's height of 5'3 by at least four inches. She wore blue jeans that rose low and a black tank top that rode high showing an amazingly toned mid drift. Her feet were clad in black converse.

"Hey," the auburn haired girl said, seemingly unsure of herself. Her voice had gotten deeper with age.

Raven was slipping farther into memory lane. Eventually the memories faded enough for her to return to the present. She bit her tongue and nodded her greeting, hoping it would be enough. Hoping Chelsea would get the hint and leave Raven to wallow in her sorrows.

"How have you been?" Chelsea asked.

Raven sighed inwardly. She had had this conversation many times before in her mind. Sometimes she cried. Sometimes she cursed at Chelsea. But it always ended the same "I'm still in love with you". She couldn't seem to do it with Chelsea right in front of her though.

Raven heard words coming from her mouth...words she doesn't remember forming.

"Just fine." It was a lie. A lie that came out colder than she had intended it to.

**You asked me how I'd been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
Oh, but baby I was lying**

Those beautiful brown eyes looked away. She sighed sadly.

"That's good." she responded, slowly turning and breaking what was left of Raven's heart.

Everything seemed in slow motion around her as Raven came to a painful realization...this was it. This was the moment that would determine whether she spent the rest of her life alone, the shell of the person she once was. Or if she spent her life with Chelsea. Her words jabbed her in the chest, causing her to act.

She reached out to touch Chelsea's shoulder. To turn her around. However, she stopped short, letting her hand fall to her side (damn pride). It was already too late...Chelsea always was a fast walker...must have been all of the vegetables she ate. She fought back tears as she watched Chelsea walk away.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
That's what I really meant to say**

And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know  


Raven stalked to the bathroom. She felt sick. She barely got the door locked before she fell to her knees and retched in the toilet. She curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

She remembered the first time they made love. Chelsea had been sweet and gentle and slow...so unlike Devon. Raven had never been with another girl before or with someone whom she had loved. Chelsea had never been with someone who had loved her. It was a new experience for them and both were scared senseless.

Afterwards they had cried. Cried because it had been so perfect even though there is supposed to be no such thing. Then Chelsea said something Raven will never forget: "I will always love you. No matter what happens and no matter what i say. You're the best part of me. I will always be yours." Then they had fallen asleep, Raven with her head on Chelsea's chest and wrapped in her arms.

She jumped up so fast she almost hit her head on the sink. She fiddled with the lock for several seconds before finally yanking the door open. She immediately looked towards where she last say Chels disappear to. Nothing.

Someone actually had the nerve to stop her and ask if she was ok. It was then that she realized that she was still crying. She shook the person off. She had to find Chelsea.

She finally spotted her waking out the front door, head down. Raven cried out her name but it was drowned out by the noises of the party. She ran for the door. Someone smacked her so hard she went sprawling on the floor. She hopped up and continued on her way,

She finally reached the door and yanked it open crying "CHELSEA!!" to the retreating form of Chelsea's car. Raven took a few steps wanting to run after the car. Her legs gave out on her again. She fell to her knees and whispered a goodbye to the only person who ever really held her heart.

**878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787**

**tbc? good? bad? undecided?**

**quick note: i know that raven is taller than 5'3 but i wanted chelsea to have grown a good 4 inches taller than raven but i didn't want her to be super tall. so in my mind rae was 5'3 when they were together and chels was 5'4 then chels grew 4 inches in the 2 years they were apart. got it?**


	2. Meeting Brooke

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Brooke (actually I really don't own her either)...and Lasko comes from the company my box fan was made by. shrugs Whatever.

Summary: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up.

Rating: T

A/N: Yay!!! I'm back. I really had no idea where to go with this story. When I wrote the first chapter I was very emotional and the words just kinda poured out. I admit this chapter isn't as good as the first. Anywayz...on with the story! Enjoy.

**-----------------------**

Raven managed to pick herself up off the sidewalk and walk slowly to her midnight blue ford escape. She climbed behind the wheel. Once inside, she let her head fall to the top of the steering wheel. She sobbed. She suddenly felt tired...drained. The moment she looked into Chelsea's eyes, a wave of emotions had hit her hard. She had felt happy, sad, bitter, relieved, alarmed, disgust, pain, regret, and...love? Raven wasn't entirely sure she had felt love at that moment. She stayed like that for at least ten minutes, figuring it wasn't very smart to drive while sobbing.

She was finally able to lift her head and start the engine to make the short drive back to her dorm. Once she reached the dorm, she shut the car off and trudged inside. _Hey, ever heard of that funny little invention called the ELEVATOR?! _Raven thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. When she reached the top floor, she pulled out her set of keys and searched them to find her room key. She unlocked her door and, when she was fully inside and the door was closed and locked, started stripping for bed. She fell into bed in only her bra and boy shorts. It was already 1:10 AM and she had an early morning class. She drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of what could have been with Chelsea.

**-----------------------**

Sunlight streamed into the window through the white venetian blinds and violet curtains, falling on Raven's face. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking at the clock. She groaned louder when she saw that it was almost 2 PM. _Oh snap!! _she thought as she realized that she had missed her 9 AM history class...again. Raven had no idea why she was required to take that class. She was studying to become a famous fashion designer...not a high school history teacher.

She decided that she had better get out of bed and into the shower. She could still feel the dried tears on her face. She was thankful that she didn't have a room mate.

After her shower, Raven combed her hair and applied a thin coat of make up. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of black jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. She didn't feel like being fashionable for once. She checked the clock, afraid that she would miss her 6:00 class. She sighed...it was only 4:15 and she had nothing to do until class started. She grabbed the remote to her TV and plopped down on the bed to find something to watch.

**-----------------------**

Raven sat at her desk behind her assigned laptop tapping her pen on her notebook. She hated Advanced Fashion Design almost as much as she hated history. It was supposed to include actually making and designing clothes, but the professor, _God bless her _Raven thought sarcastically, would only let them do book work, saying the class "wasn't ready to be at the peddle of a sewing machine".

Today they were taking an online assessment test so the professor could find out how much they were really learning in her class. Professor Lasko had promised that, if they all passed the assessment, she would _consider _letting them use the equipment. _Yeah right_,Raven thought. She didn't have to worry about being the one to let everyone down...she had a 100 average in this class. _How ya like them apples, history? They're not too sweet are they?_

Raven finished her assessment and shut her laptop down. She couldn't help but notice that the beautiful dark-auburn haired girl beside her looked like she was really struggling. _Poor girl_, Raven thought. She would have gladly helped her if it wasn't a test. She shut the laptop and took it to Professor Lasko, who was grading papers at her desk in the front. The professor looked up at Raven and smiled.

"First as usual Miss Baxter," Raven smiled back and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Professor." she said and started to walk away.

"Raven?" she turned back around to face the professor. "No class tomorrow. It's Saturday. Plus something came up and I have to leave town tonight. No class until next Thursday."

"Oh cool!" Raven said. "See you then." As she walked away, she saw the girl that sat beside her closing her laptop and bringing it to the front of the front of the class. She was half way down the steps when a paper ball flew through the air and hit her in the back of the head. She slowed slightly and shut her eyes for a second, but she didn't turn around. Raven could hear the murmurs of "Fuckin' weirdo", "Freak" and "Crazy" from the far corner of the room. As Raven walked out the door she heard Professor Lasko telling everyone to "shut up and get back to work". She was half way down the deserted hall way when she heard footsteps coming up behind her fast. She considered quickening her pace or, better yet, running, but she remembered that that usually pissed off pontential attackers in the movies. Just then, a hand grabbed her upper arm, right above the bend of her elbow. She closed her eyes for a second, afraid of what lay beyond her eye lids, then opened them and turned around. She sighed...it was the girl from her class.

"Oh hey, girl you really had me freaked!" Raven told her, laughing. "I had no idea who it was." The girl gave a small smile.

"Sorry," she replied. "I'm sorry to just come up to you like this but...I-I noticed that you have a certain knack for AFD. And I'm pretty sure that I'm failing so I was wondering if...maybe...you could possibly help me out a little?" she bit her bottom lip and looked down, a slight pink color coming to her cheeks. Just then, one of the only two guys from AFD came by and threw an empty water bottle, barely missing the girl's head. He walked off laughing. Raven wondered why she had never noticed the girl or how badly she was treated.

"You mean, like, tutor you?" the girl nodded slightly. Raven was shocked. She was usually the one who had to ask for help. _She's kinda cute...kinda skinny though_, Raven thought, then mentally slapped herself. "Sure. Why not?" the girl looked relieved.

"Thank you soo much!" she held out her right hand. "I'm Brooke Braxton." Raven took her hand.

"Raven Baxter." Brooke furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...that sounds familiar. I know it sounds stupid cuz, I mean, we're in the same class. But I feel like I see you everyday and hear your name every once in while." she was silent for a beat, studying Raven. She shook her head. "Oh well."

"So when do you want to meet to study?" Raven asked.

"We could meet tonight...or tomorrow. Any day is fine with me."

"Tonight? That sounds perfect." Raven smiled.

"Oh cool. What dorm do you live in?" Raven told her. "Ok what time?"

"How's...7:30 work?" Brooke looked at her watch.

"Perfect. It's 6:45 now so...I'll pick you up then?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds good."

"Ok so I'll wait outside for you?"

"Wait...don't you live in a dorm too? I mean, couldn't I just walk over?" Brooke shook her head.

"That would be dangerous...plus I live in an apartment off campus with my girlfriend." She suddenly looked panicked. Raven could tell that she hadn't meant to say that. _That must be why she's picked on...and a little self-consious. People don't accept that here._

"What's the matter?" Raven laughed and Brooke looked confused.

"You mean...you're not going to run screaming? I mean...everyone else does." Raven giggled.

"Let me let you in on little secret, sweetie. I'm not so straight myself," Raven said and winked. Brooke sighed.

"That makes me feel 1000 times better!" she laughed.

"Is that what all of that was about back in the classroom and just now?" Raven asked in disbelief that people could be so cruel to someone.

"Kind of. That was part of it. See...I'm kinda weird. I make videos with my little sister of random things and put them on youtube. People here saw them and...I guess they didn't like 'em." she shrugged. "The only friends I have are my girlfriend and my sister, Melissa."

"Well now you can say that you have three friends." Brooke smiled widely. Raven could see that she had a gap between her two front teeth.

"Thanks, Raven."

"No, no, no. My friends call me Rae."

"Ok...Rae. So how about you wait outside your dorm and I'll come by and pick you up?" Brooke asked.

"Yep. See you then." Raven said.

"Ok. Bye Rae!" Brooke said, waving as she headed towards the back entrance. Raven turned and headed toward her dorm.

**-----------------------**

A/N: So what do you guys think? I kinda like it. But it's not as good as the first. Review and tell me what you think!

Ok...If you wanna know what Brooke looks like, picture Brooke "Brookers" Brodack from youtube. I based the character off of her. I found it really hard to describe what color her hair was so, if you wanna know, go to her video "OH Gingersnapz!!" and look at the very first scene and then the scene from 3:09 to 3:35 (she's sitting on the couch and the camera comes up behind her with Jaws music playing). That auburn-ish brown hair is what Brooke's looks like. Melissa is Brookers' real life little sister.

In the next chapter, Raven is at Brooke's apartment and there is a TON of detail. So...be ready.


	3. Brooke's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up.

Rating: T

A/N: Wow...two chapters in, like, one day. I'm good...just kidding. Enjoy!

**-----------------------**

When Raven got back to her dorm room, she changed shirts. She could just imagine her dad asking why she would possibly need to change shirts. _Because I can!_ Raven thought, smirking.

"Guess I have no chance with Brooke," Raven said to herself. "Just my luck. I find a girl...who's into girls...who has a girl." she sighed. It was only 7:10, but she had nothing better to do for 20 more minutes, so she grabbed her bag with her AFD notes and textbook and walked out of the room, locked the door behind her, and walked down the three flights of stairs to the front entrance. Darkness had settled over the campus and Raven contemplated waiting inside. As she neared the door, she could see a 2007 corvette sitting right outside. She stopped at the door, afraid to go any further. The person in the car reached up and turned on the interior light. Raven sighed with relief when she saw Brooke sitting sideways, smiling at her. She approached the car and, when she opened the door, said:

"You're early."

"Just in case. Didn't know whether or not you're one of those girls that sits outside after dark thinking that they won't get attacked." Brooke said, driving off.

"Damn, girl! We haven't known each other that long and you already know me better than I know myself!" Raven said, laughing. Brooke laughed too.

"Well you know, most campus based attacks happen after dark," she said. Raven nodded.

"Thanks for caring," she said. They fell into an awkward silence. Raven wasn't used to someone being so kind...after her and Chelsea's break up, she never bothered to notice the kindness that very few people showed. Brooke wasn't used to having a friend outside of her family and girlfriend. Raven could tell that she was a little uneasy. "So how did you afford this car?! You must have, like, a very high paying job." Raven said to break the silence. Brooke laughed.

"Nope. Me and my girlfriend don't have jobs. Her parents are both very successful therapists, my dad is a doctor, and my mom is a lawyer. Her parents said that they would support her as long as she was in school and my parents told me the same thing. When we called the four of them together to tell them about our relationship, her parents were ecstatic. They were so happy that she had found someone that made her so happy. My dad was also very happy and welcomed her with open arms. My mom wasn't too thrilled with it though, believing that it's not right for two people of the same sex to be in a relationship. But, she eventually warmed up to the idea, though she's still not fond of it. We get a check for $300 from my parents one week, and the next we get one from her parents. We put what we don't use, which is most of it, in the bank. So...we're able to live comfortably until we graduate and get jobs of our own." Brooke finished explaining as they pulled up to a huge apartment building. Raven was speechless. Brooke parked the car and shut it off. They made their way inside and into an elevator. Brooke pressed the button for floor 24. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, confused.

"Got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Raven shook her head.

"Nah. My ex-girlfriend and I broke up two years ago. I saw her at this party last night. I don't think I'm really over her." Raven said sadly. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows again. She looked confused. "What's wrong, Brooke?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." she smiled, returning to her normal, happy state. They exited the elevator and traveled down a maze of hallways until Brooke stopped in front of apartment number 2343. She turned the knob and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"My girlfriend has a late class and then she's going to get her hair cut, so she'll be late. I kinda forgot and I thought the door would be unlocked. Oops." Brooke explained, reaching into her pocket for the key. Raven laughed, finally getting it. "I feel blonde right about now." she unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Brooke turned on the light. Raven heard scratching on the floor and a dog barking coming from another room. A jack russell terrier came from around the corner and leapt at Raven's leg. "Tanner be quiet! You know the neighbors are already fed up with you!" Brooke said rubbing the dogs head. "This is Tanner. He won't bite...he's the sweetest dog in the world." Raven rubbed the dog's head and he licked her. "We have a cat around here somewhere. Her name is Tomato." Raven raised an eyebrow and gave her an 'are-you-crazy?' look. "Her fur is so orange, it looks red...so we thought Tomato was fitting." Brooke shrugged.

"Well I think it's cute...now that I know why that's her name, at least." Raven stated. Brooke smiled. They stepped the rest of the way into the apartment. They were standing in the living room. There was a cream colored couch sitting against the wall. There was a dark purple blanket draped over the top of it. There was a fuzzy, round chartreuse colored rug between it and the 56 inch plasma TV. The floor was mahogany hardwood. The walls were painted a soft pink.

"You'll notice that we love eccentric colors." Brooke laughed. "Time for a tour." she stepped into the living room. "Here we have the entertainment center, complete with plasma, DVD player, surround sound, cable, TiVo, DVR, and VCR...why we still have that I have no idea." Raven laughed. "Here's the couch...great for cuddling." Brooke sighed dramatically and stared into space. Raven snapped in front of her face.

"Girl, focus," she said. Whoever Brooke's girlfriend was, Brooke made her out to be a total sweetheart. The fact made Raven feel strangely lonely.

"Right," Brooke giggled. "The only reason we have this rug is because it's my girlfriend's favorite color." Raven studied it.

"What color green is that?"

"Chartreuse. It's supposedly half green, half yellow." It made Raven think of Chelsea...her favorite color had been chartreuse. "You can just put your bag on the couch for now." Raven did so, glad to be rid of it's weight for a while. Brooke led Raven to the bedroom.

The walls in this room were painted a soft blue. The blanket on the bed was the same pink as the walls in the living room. The top was folded back, exposing the sheets which were also chartreuse. The many pillows were a mix of the two colors. There was another plasma mounted on the wall, though it was smaller than the one in the living room. There was a table under it with a DVD player and cable box sitting on it. As far as Raven could see from her current position, the bathroom was very large.

"This is her closet," Brooke said, leading Raven to a set of double doors. Raven gasped when they were opened. The closet was huge. Inside there was a large variety of blue, brown, and black jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, and evening dresses. There was a separate shelf for several colors of converse, skate shoes, and high heels. There was two shelves running parallel to each other along the top of the wall. The first one held several pairs of roller blades and different skateboards. On the second shelf lay two helmets, one solid black with a chartreuse swirl on the side, and the other black with and image of a goofy looking man with a small patch of hair under his bottom lip. On the left side of his head it said 'BAM' and on the other side it said 'MARGERA'. Beside those were a pair of knee pads, elbow pads, and hand and wrist guards. There was a yellow and black mountain bike propped against the back wall. In the middle of the room there was another chartreuse rug, but this one was a rectangle instead of a circle.

"Whoa! You guys live like royalty! I've only ever dreamed of having a closet like this!" Brooke laughed.

"This is only her closet!" she lead Raven out and closed the doors behind them. They walked over to the other set of double doors. She opened them to reveal her closet, which looked pretty much the same, with a couple of differences. There was about the same amount of skate boards but only one pair of roller blades. The rug in the middle was yellow instead of chartreuse. There was a red and black mountain bike on the back wall.

"You guys must be really active."

"Yeah...we try to get out and do something everyday." Brooke said.

"Your closets are awesome!"

"Well...they're fine but...I really love our kitchen! It's my second favorite room...besides the bedroom if you get my drift." Brooke giggled and walked out of the room.

"Ya nasty," Raven laughed to herself. She followed Brooke out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. It was easily the biggest room in the whole apartment.

It was composed of a large stove, complete with a griddle and a grill top. Across the large sink, hanging on a large rack, was a set of stainless steel pots and pans. There was more counter space than anyone would ever need. The refrigerator was huge. There was no dining room, so the mahogany table was on the other side of the kitchen. It was surrounded with four chairs. It's top was littered with textbooks.

"Wow." Brooke laughed at Raven's amazement.

"Yeah this is the main reason we picked this apartment. If you get hungry just help yourself. But there's only veggie's and fruit...we're both vegetarians." Raven looked around a bit. "So are you ready to hit the books?" Brooke asked. Raven nodded and went to get her bag. When she came back, they sat down and began their studying.

They had been studying for a couple of hours when they finally decided to take a break.

"I don't see why you're failing," Raven stated. "You know the answer to every question I ask you."

"I know. But...it's like I know it...but when there's a test it all just leaves me. I totally freeze up. It's always been like that." Brooke said. Raven nodded.

"Sometimes I have that problem." they were silent for a while, stretching and relaxing.

"So...you thirsty? Hungry?" Brooke asked suddenly, getting up and walking to the refrigerator.

"Um...yeah I'm kinda thirsty," Raven replied, also getting up to stretch her legs.

"What do you want? We got milk, water, aaaaaaand tea...yuck," Brooke said, making a face. "I hate tea," she picked up the jug. "She doesn't like it either...why do we have this?!" Raven laughed.

"I'll take a coke," she couldn't remember a time since her and Chelsea's break up when she'd laughed so hard or so much in one day. She felt like she could get used to having Brooke around. It was like they had a connection of some sort. Brooke brought her a can of coke. When Raven took it from her, she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. A look of panic crossed her face. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"She should be home by now. She was going to get her hair cut after class but it shouldn't have taken this long. It's almost 10:30...she's never been late before." Brooke started to pace.

"Girl, I'm sure she's fine," Raven said, trying to calm her friend.

"Rae, if she was going to be late she would have called," just then, the phone rang. Brooke ran to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" Raven heard. "Baby where are you? I was worried sick...why?...well what did he say?...yay you passed! did you get your hair cut?...why not?...closed? Charlie's open until 12, though...hey I meet someone today...she's helping me study for AFD...awww baby there's no need to be jealous...you know you're my only one...depends on where you're going..." she poked her head into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? She's going to Burger King. It's on us!" She said when she saw that Raven was going to protest. "For helping me study."

"Uh...I guess I'll just take a large fry," Raven felt awkward having them buy her food. Brooke nodded.

"Ok get three large fries and a veggie burger...ok...I'll see you then...Love you too...bye." she hung up the phone and came back into the kitchen. "Thank God she called. I was about to go out looking for her."

"Wow...sounds like you two really care for each other." Brooke nodded.

"She's my whole world," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So...if you don't mind me asking...how did you two meet?" Raven asked, curious.

"Well...It was a year and a half ago. We were both going to the University of Miami. We had a few classes together and we lived in the same dorm. I had had my eye on her for a while, but I was really afraid that she was a bitch like all of the other girls. But...that's the one thing that made me feel drawn to her. She was the only person who hadn't thrown anything at my head or said anything hurtful towards me. I actually caught her staring at me a few times. She'd smile and then look away. She was always very quiet...like me...I don't think I had ever heard her speak before. But, the weird thing was, nobody was ever mean to her. One day, I was outside, walking back to my dorm. People had been especially mean to me that day. But I felt someone grab my arm. I stopped and prepared myself for the worst. But she came up in front of me. She didn't let go of my arm as she asked me if I wanted to go out some time. I thought it was a joke. But she looked so nervous. She assured me that it was no joke...like she could tell what I was thinking. So we went on two dates and she asked me to be her girlfriend. We've been together ever since. And when we're out on campus together, she protects me if someone decides to be mean." Brooke finished, smiling.

"Awwww...girl that's so sweet!" Raven squealed.

"So...if you don't mine ME asking...what's the story with you and your ex?" Raven sighed.

"Well we were on a date. Our friend, Eddie, kept calling my cell for some reason. I can't remember why, though. Eventually, she got fed up with it and accused me of 'throwing our date away' and...something about me and Eddie 'getting it on' behind her back. She always lost what little common sense she had when she got angry. We fought in the restaurant. We got kicked out of the restaurant. We fought outside of the restaurant. Then, at the same time, we both yelled 'It's over!'...and it was. I saw her around school before we graduated. I hadn't heard her voice since the break up or seen her before last night...at that party. She was even more beautiful than I remember. Ya wanna know what hurt more than losing my girlfriend? I lost my best friend. We'd known each other since we were three...we'd been together for over a year," Raven said. She started crying. Brooke stepped up and put her arms around Raven's shoulders and Raven put her's around Brooke's waist. Raven sobbed into her chest.

"I'm so sorry I brought it up," Brooke apologized.

" 's ok," Raven said, pulling away. She blushed. "I'm sorry I cried big, juicy tears on you."

"It's ok," Brooke said, grabbing a paper towel and handing it to her. "That's what friends are for."

"Thank you. I don't see why people don't like you. I mean...you're a great friend...you're nice and funny...and you're beautiful," Raven said, standing on her tip toes to kiss Brooke on the cheek. Brooke blushed.

Just then, Tanner, who had been sleeping in the kitchen doorway, barked and ran to the door, scratching at it. They heard a key turning in the lock. Brooke ran to the door just as it opened. When Raven came around the corner, Brooke was embracing a girl who was slightly taller than her. The girl had her back to Raven. Her yellow book bag was laying at her feet. She had on black skater shoes with chartreuse laces, faded blue jeans, and a black hoodie with a chartreuse colored design on the back. Her long, dark red hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. As the couple let go of each other, Raven could see that the girl still held the Burger King bag in her right hand. The girl turned around. When she and Raven saw each other, both of their smiles faded.

"Chelsea?"

**-----------------------**

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review!

Did I give enough hints as to who Brooke's girlfriend is? I had a very hard time trying not to use Chelsea's name. More than once I actually typed it and realized that I had...so I had to go back.

Lots of detail...I basically gave you guys a description of my dream apartment...aside from some of the colors.


	4. Should Have Known

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up.

Rating: T

A/N: Omg...It's been so long. How has everybody been? I started this chapter Wednesday. I worked on it in yearbook on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and I was gonna finish it in my 4th period civics and economics class on Friday...but right before 4th period, my boyfriend broke up with me, so this didn't get finished until Friday night. But it's here now. Woot!

**-----------------------**

"Chelsea?"

"Raven?"

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"This is who I was telling you about!" Raven said angrily. Brooke's smile faded.

"Oh," she said, fitting the pieces together. "You two dated?" Chelsea nodded, not once taking her eyes off of Raven.

Raven turned away, hoping to find something more interesting to look at. She mentally slapped herself once she saw the pictures that aligned the walls that she wished she had noticed sooner. Some were of Brooke and a younger girl who looked exactly like her (Raven assumed this was Brooke's sister). Some were of Brooke and her parents and Chelsea and her parents. Some were of Tanner and Tomato. Most were of Chelsea and Brooke together, kissing or hugging or just goofing around. But one is particular stood out to Raven. It was of Chelsea, Eddie, and herself sitting on the landing in Raven's old bedroom. Tears pricked at her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Um Brooke...can you let me have a minute alone with Raven? Please?" Chelsea asked. Brooke nodded hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said, rubbing Chelsea's arm. They didn't dare kiss, for fear that Raven would explode.

"Raven," Chelsea said once the kitchen door shut behind Brooke. "I don't know what to say." She said helplessly. Raven rounded on her.

"You don't know what to say, Chelsea?!" Raven seethed. She started to shake as her eyes filled with new, unshed tears. She wasn't sure if they were from anger or sadness.

"Rae, please. Let me explain," Chelsea pleaded. Raven strode up to Chelsea and got in her face, their noses touching. The taller girl didn't flinch. Raven want to yell. She wanted to scream. She wanted to strike Chelsea. But most of all, she wanted to grab Chelsea and kiss her. Make her see that they belonged together. Raven cocked her head to the side. Just a few centimeters. She heard the kitchen door open slightly, and she suddenly remembered Brooke. Friendless Brooke. Brooke and Chelsea. Chelsea was all Brooke had. What about Raven? _Who do I have now?_

"I think I should go," Raven said, stepping away from Chelsea.She walked over to the couch and grabbed her bag.

"At least let me drive you," Brooke said from the kitchen door.

"I'll manage. It's not that far," Raven said as she opened the door.

"Ok, well...I'll see you in cla-" Brooke was cut off by the door slamming. Chelsea walked over to Brooke. She wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't know. I had a feeling...she said that she had a friend named Eddie and that she saw her ex at a party last night and she said her name was Raven and she looked so familiar! But I didn't want to jump to conclusions!" Brooke wailed, thinking that Chelsea may be mad at her. Chelsea kissed her.

"It's ok. You hear me? I'm not mad. You had no way of knowing."

"Should we go after her? It's too dangerous to walk alone at night." Chelsea shook her head.

"It's best to just let her be."

**-----------------------**

Raven strode into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor and leaned against the wall. Once the doors were closed, she slid down the wall into a sitting position. How could she not have known? All of the chartreuse. Vegitarians. University of Miami. Her parents are therapists. The pictures that she never bothered to notice.

"I should have known," Raven whispered to herself. "God, I'm so stupid!"

Once the doors opened, Raven stood up and walked out of the building and into the chilly night air to begin her short trek to her dorm. Once she was inside, she threw her bag in the corner, locked the door, stripped to her underwear, and climbed into bed. She tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position. She sobbed into her pillow. It was just her luck to see Chelsea two nights in a row and then find out that she's moved on. And it didn't help to make friends with her new girlfriend.

"I hate my life."

**-----------------------**

A/N: Ok...there was actually more, but i decided to split it up. Seems like a good place to do that. Review and tell me what you think...I love you forever : 


	5. Wanna Come Over?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Raven and Chelsea meet at a party two years after their break up.

Rating: T

A/N: So...we meet again. How has everybody been? Good I hope. I promised some updates, so here's one. Enjoy!

**--**

The following week went by fairly quickly. Eddie came to visit Raven for a couple of days. She didn't say anything to him about seeing Chelsea. He'd only feel sorry for her, offering words of comfort that would only fall on deaf ears. She was more relieved than she probably should have been when he'd finally left for San Francisco. She didn't have to pretend to be happy anymore.

For Raven, Thursday came all too quickly. She was really dreading seeing Brooke. She felt that, in some twisted way, Brooke had betrayed her. She knew it was wrong. She knew that Brooke wasn't the one at fault, but she needed someone to blame. She couldn't place it on Chelsea...she loved her too much.

Raven woke up and dressed as slowly as possible. She was seriously considering skipping class and saying that she was sick. But, she'd already missed too many days, and she figured she was on the verge of getting kicked out. So, with a heavy heart, she headed towards Advanced Fashion Design. Once she got there, she lingered outside the door until she saw Professor Lasko coming, then she went inside to find a seat.

First, she looked in the very back of the class, figuring Brooke would sit there. Once she'd caught sight of the girl, she sat in the seat closet to the door at the very front.

Raven could feel Brooke's eyes burning into the back of her head during the whole two hour lecture. She willed herself not to turn around.

When professor Lasko dismissed the class, Raven bolted for the door. She found out the hard way that Brooke was faster than she looked. Once she exited the building, she heard Brooke only a few feet behind her.

"Rae! Raven wait up!" Rae sighed. _To hear, or not to hear...that is the question._ Raven slowed her pace slightly as Brooke caught up to her. "Hey! Are you mad at me?" Raven sighed again.

"No. I'm just...moody. I know it's not your fault. It was mine. I should have payed more attention." _I _should _have had a vision! _

"Oh...okay. Good. But I'd really like it if you'd come over sometime. Maybe you and Chels could talk. Become friends again," Brooke said. Raven thought for a moment. She'd like to be friends with Chelsea again. Maybe even more someday.

"I'm willing to try if she is," Raven said. Brooke's eyes lit up.

"Great! Can you come over tomorrow? Maybe stay the night?" Raven made a face.

"A sleep over? Aren't we a little old for that?" she joked. Brooke waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Psh...who wants to grow up anyways?"

"Yeah," Raven said. "I'll be there."

--

A/N: Yeah I know it's short. I'm sorry. Don't kill me please! Anywayz...review and tell me what you think!


End file.
